Sugar Antics
by Kitsune no Tora
Summary: Fifth chapter finally up. Random characters from random fandoms -don't worry, we've listed them with their book/anime- come, eat lots of sugar, and have fun. But with good writing. So if you're up for a laugh and a fun time, come on in!
1. Lemon Pie

Disclaimer: We, meaning Inu-ko 13 and I, Tsukikari Kitsune, do not own any of the characters or the manga they are from that may pop up in here. We would like to, but we don't.

A/N: This is a totally random story that Inu-ko 13 and I made up on the bus to a field trip. Warning: random characters from random manga/animes show up. It totally doesn't make sense. We had so much fun making it! May contain random Japanese words or sentences. There will be a list at the end containing all of the characters that show up in the chapter and what manga/anime they come from, and what the Japanese sentences mean.

Note: Andrea: Inu-ko 13, Lisa: Tsukikari Kitsune. (A/N:): is Inu-ko 13's or my thoughts, because we can't keep them to ourselves! They also might be reminders and other stuff we want to say.

**Chapter 1-Lemon Pie**

"…So…many…LEMONS! So much citrus! I can't get it out of my head! AHHHH!!!" is what Lisa thought as she took the lemon pie out of the oven. The scent of lemon assaulted he nose as she set it down to cool off. Suddenly, Andrea bounced into the room.

"Hello, Lisa! What's up?" she said with a not-so-subtle peppiness in her voice. "OOOH!! LEMON PIE!!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the pie.

"WAIT!" screamed Lisa as Andrea was about to pounce on the tempting dessert.

"What?" asked Andrea.

"Lemons!!" Lisa exclaimed, pointing at the pie. "You know what happens when you have lemons in you!"

"Oh. Well… I… um…PLEASE?!" begged Andrea. Lisa thought of a moment, scratching her head.

"Uhh… I don't know about this…"

"Please?" Andrea begged with puppy-dog eyes. Lisa was taken aback, not knowing what to do. The eyes made her want to let her have some, but she knew what would happen if she did. She broke down, making a motion for her to go ahead. She sighed as Andrea proceeded to take a piece and shove it into her mouth. "Aah… lemon…" she said with relief. She stood there for a moment, letting it invade her senses. Lisa braced for explosion with a very conveniently placed hard hat and full bomb gear. Andrea stood in place for a moment before a low ticking noise was heard, growing louder and louder by the second.

"What the-" Lisa started before a loud 'ding' was heard and Andrea's face turned goofy.

"Weee! LEMONS!!" she yelled as she ran in circles in the kitchen. Then, she suddenly stopped, and with her hands clapped together and one leg bent at the knee in the air she exclaimed off into nowhere with lemony love in her eyes, "Kyo, my lemony love, will you marry me?" Then she screamed with glee, and sang "Lemon, lemon, lemon, it's a yellow lemon wedding!" She danced around the room with nobody, and Lisa slapped her forehead.

"I knew this was going to happen…" she said quietly, with Andrea dancing around her. Lisa looked up to the heavens with an annoyed and pleading look and said to herself, "Why do I have to be so nice?" Just then, Andrea stopped dancing and fell to the ground with a thump. Lisa watched with amazement as she saw Shigure step out from behind Andrea and say,"You just have to poke her in the side, like Ritsu!"

"Oh yeah." Lisa said. "I forgot about that…" Shigure walked up to the pie.

"Ooooh! Lemon pie! So that's what she had that made her so hyper." He walked up to Lisa. "May I have some too?" he said hopefully.

"NO." Lisa responded bluntly.

"Aww… but-" started Shigure.

"I said no, and I mean no! I've had enough of- HEY!" Lisa yelled as Shigure ate a piece of pie quickly. She dove for him, but missed as he stuffed the piece in his mouth. "Hey! I told you not to…" she sputtered, then looked at Shigure in terror. Suddenly, yells of "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, YOUNG AND PRETTY HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!" echoed in the kitchen. Lisa had had enough; she picked up a knife and… cut herself a piece.

"Might as well join them…" she said, defeated. As she was about to eat it, suddenly a scream came from the door.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT!" screamed the voice. Suddenly, Ichigo came into the door. "If you do that, I'll be the only sane person left! Don't do it!"

"You're sane?" Lisa asked incredulously.

He looked taken aback, "Of course I am! He said as a small stuffed animal walked up to him.

"No he isn't." the stuffed bear/lion said, nodding his head.

"Quiet, you!" Ichigo yelled as he stomped on the toy. "Look, if you eat that, you'll leave me to be all alone in a house full of hyper idiots for hours. Don't do it!"

"But," Lisa said, eyeing Andrea on the floor and Shigure dancing around singing 'High School Girls'. "But, I MUST commit seppuku! It is the only way to salvation! (Seppuku meaning eating the piece of pie.)"

"Hey, no means no-" he was cut off as a piece of pie was stuffed in his mouth, and Lisa was forced back a couple of steps as another was pushed into her mouth.

"Just eat the pie, both of you!" said Miroku as he cut himself a piece and joined Shigure in his perverted chant. Ichigo tried to spit it out, but it was too late. He had already swallowed some to prevent from choking. Lisa swallowed, and said, "Oh no! I'm going to DIE!" she sat down, and waited for her eminent demise. A few minutes later, there were two large 'ding' sounds, one form Lisa and the other from Ichigo.

"AAAAHH!" they both screamed, and started running around. Ichigo ran to a corner and swung his arms as if he had his Zanpakutô, and repeated, "Damn Hollow! I'll get you!" While Lisa spun in circles and recited random Japanese phrases, "Minikui…Mijikai…Momiji!" she stopped spinning, and ran around dizzily yelling, "I love Momiji! Bunny, bunny, bunny! Momiji ga daisuki da, usagi, usagi, usagi!" While Ichigo continued to hit the wall with is imaginary Zanpakutô. Just then, Kon woke up.

"Hey, what the heck is going on?" he said as he got up. Suddenly, Lisa picked him up and hugged him as she yelled, "Lion, Raion, weird lion bear thing! Kawaikute tamarimasen!"

"CUTE?! Who you callin' cute?! I'm sizzlin'! And let go of me!" he shouted as he tried to get out of her hold. Suddenly, as if by magic, Andrea snapped up. She looked around and saw Ichigo and Kon.

"OH. MY. ICHIGO!!!" she ran over to Ichigo and hugged him, snatching Kon from the dazed Lisa as she went.

"Not another of those crazed fangirls…" whined Kon.

"What the heck? Get off'a me!" Ichigo yelled. "I gotta kill this Hollow! If you don't get off, you'll get hurt!" he looked at her.

Oh, Ichigo…" Andrea said, blushing slightly. "You're just playing hard to get!"

"What!? No, I'm not! There's a freakin' Hollow right in front of me! Get off!" Ichigo yelled. Andrea looked in front of Ichigo.

"But, there's nothing there."

"Yes there is!" he yelled. He looked back to where his imaginary Hollow was. "Huh? It got away!" he yelled. (A/N: he's still looking at a wall.) He managed to loosen himself from Andrea's grip and ran after the imaginary Hollow straight into the wall, knocking himself out.

"Hey, Ichigo! You okay?!" Kon yelled, his voice slightly muffled by Andrea's grasp.

"Weeee! My turn!" Andrea said, and ran straight into the wall too, knocking both Kon and herself out again. Miroku and Shigure were dancing around together singing "High School Girls, high school girls, all for me; high school girls!" (A/N: they get along so well, don't they?) and Lisa was spinning again yelling "Soooo cute! Soooo cute!" This went on for a while, until Lisa stopped spinning and started looking around.

"Hey, where'd Kon go?" A large scuffle was heard outside, and a girl with long black hair and a boy with highlighted brownish blond hair crashed in.

"NO!" she screamed at the boy.

"Just wear the dress, Sunako! It won't-" he stopped to dodge a kick "-hurt you!"

"Never!" she aimed to punch him, but he caught her fist and pulled her to his chest.

"Why? I think you'd look good in it." he whispered in her ear. Sunako melted to the floor, and Kyôhei left her to get a piece of pie. "Ooh! Lemon, my favorite!" he said as he took a bite.

"Did somebody say lemon pie?" came a voice from the doorway. "Pie?!" echoed a second. Two heads poked in, both blonde and child-like. It was Hunny and Momiji! Lisa's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, and a trail of fire, sparks, and smoke marked her path as she ran to them, picking them both up and spinning in circles until they reached the pie. The little blondes each took a piece, and gobbled them up. They all then proceeded to dance in a circle, holding hands and singing Momiji's song.

Kyôhei walked over to the bodies next to the wall, Sunako's body slung over his shoulder. He laid her next to Kon, who was lying next to Andrea.

"Hey, I know that face from somewhere," he thought aloud as he looked at Andrea. His eyes got wide and his body went stiff as she turned from her side and he saw her whole face as her eyelids slowly opened.

"SHIT!!!" Kyôhei said as he went to run, but Andrea caught his pant leg, ripping off his pants. "NOOO!" he screamed.

"Kyôhei, why did you get a restraining order against me?!" Andrea said, holding his ripped pants to her chest.

"YOU!!" he yelled, pointing at Andrea. "Give me back my pants, hentai!" As soon as Kyôhei yelled 'hentai,' Miroku and Shigure stopped dancing and singing and ran up to him.

"You called?" they said in unison.

"W-what? Who are you? I didn't call for you!" Kyôhei yelled.

"Yes, you did! You said 'hentai'."

"I was calling her a hentai!" he pointed back at Andrea, who was still in a daze and saying "Kyôhei's pants" over and over.

"Hey! Where are your pants?!" Miroku asked.

"Can't you see that she has them?!"

"Oooh! He's pantless, he's pantless, la la la la la la!" Miroku sang as he danced around.

"At least I'm not wearing a dress!" Kyôhei yelled back at him. Miroku snapped to him, totally serious.

"This. Is. Not. A. Dress."

"What is it then?" taunted Kyôhei.

"A Buddhist robe." He stated, posing with a holy sparkly glow all around him.

"So what, are you a monk or something?" smirked Kyôhei.

"Actually-"

"He is." finished Andrea. They all looked at her, and she went, "What?" Miroku took out his cell phone.

"Hi, can I apply for a restraining order?"

"Nooo!" Andrea leapt for the phone, surprised when Lisa jumped with her. When Andrea stuffed the phone in her back pocket she turned to Lisa. "Umm…"

"It looked like fun!" said Lisa, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!!!" Andrea said, and whispered in Lisa's ear.

**What did Andrea whisper in Lisa's ear? What was her lemon pie powered idea? Find out next time on Sugar Antics!!**

A/N: How did you like it? We want to know! REVIEW!!!! The next chapter should be up soon. Just to let you know, so far it's just as crazy or crazier than this one. Even we can't wait!!

Characters:

Kyo, Ritsu, Momiji and Shigure: Fruits Basket.

Miroku: Inuyasha

Ichigo and Kon: Bleach

Kyôhei and Sunako: Wallflower

Hunny: Host Club

Tell us if there are any more that we may have forgotten…

Japanese words/sentences:

Momiji ga daisuki da: I love Momiji

Usagi: bunny

Kawaikute tamarimasen: SOOOOO cute!! (Emphasis on the SOOOOO)

Mijikai: short

Minikui: ugly/obscure/hard to see.

Momiji: either the manga character of maple leaves/trees. Even we don't know which.

Hentai: pervert.


	2. Mountain Dew and Pixie Sticks

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We're just borrowing everyone for a little while. Don't worry, we'll return them. (Well, most of them…)

A/N: Yay! The second chapter is here! Finally! Sorry it took so long. We had some communication errors and all that, but everything is fine now. And, in this special chapter of Sugar Antics, we'll be introducing yet another real-life person, our good friend Kaylee! But, she's not writing anything, she's just in it. Give a big round of applause for her, everybody, and hope for her safety. We'll all need it… Now, let the madness begin! (Both make 'begin' signal with their hands)

Note: Again, Lisa-Tsukikari Kitsune, Andrea-inuko-13. And, new person, Kaylee-Slain By Bunnies. Also, character references and Japanese are at the end, just like before.

_Chapter 2-Mountian Dew and Pixie Sticks_

"He he he…" Lisa and Andrea chuckled, flexing their fingers. Shigure, Miroku, and Kyohei backed away, scared. Hunny and Momiji just watched calmly, licking the lemony goodness off of their sticky fingers.

"Uhh… What are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"He he he…" Lisa and Andrea chuckled as they moved closer and closer.

"Hey, Miroku." Shigure whispered.

"What?" Miroku whispered back.

"They have lemon in them, don't they? So, whatever they're going to do won't be a bad thing, right?" Shigure whispered.

"Oh, yeah!" Miroku said. Then, he spread out his arms and yelled, "I'm ready girls! Come at me!" Kyohei cringed, not able to believe what Miroku had just said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I—" Suddenly, a small 'ding' sound was heard coming from Kyohei's stomach. "I'm ready!!" he yelled, and copied Miroku's stance. Shigure followed suit, and Lisa and Andrea launched themselves at them.

"Weeeee!" they screamed as they were tackled, causing a big crash that woke up Ichigo and Kon.

"What the heck is goin' on?" asked Ichigo as he saw the girl lying next to him and a pile of people on the other side of the room.

"I was wrong," Miroku laughed, "They're going to tickle us to death!"

"A pile with girls in it?! I'm gone!" Kon ran over to the mass of limbs and jumped in.

Sunako stirred, opening her eyes, and winced.

"Too…much…light!" She said as she stood up and backed up to the wall, sliding to the right. She covered her eyes and kept going along the wall until she fell backwards through a door.

The tickle fight was halted as Sunako's 'thump' rang through the room. Everyone crowded around the door to see what was inside.

"A bed!" yelled Miroku, Shigure and Kon.

"You know what that means," said Andrea.

"JUMPING TIME!!" screamed Momiji, Hunny, and Lisa.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but OKAY!" Shigure said as he joined them. Andrea, Miroku, and Kyohei joined them too. Kon tried to squeeze in, but it was so crowded that he couldn't.

"Hey!! Let me in!" he yelled. Andrea reached outward, catching Kon by the leg and dangling him over everyone bouncing on the bed.

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled down to Andrea.

Suddenly, Momiji lost his footing and stepped on Miroku's foot. Miroku bumped into Shigure, who fell forward into Hunny, who fell sideways and knocked himself out as his head connected with the wall. The unconscious Hunny fell into Kyohei, who backed into Miroku so he could catch Hunny. Miroku hit Lisa with his shoulder, who had to jump off the bed so she wouldn't fall.

Then it went bad. Everyone on the bed was thrown backward as the sound of a board snapping was heard. Said people were then flung onto the floor, pushing Ichigo forward. Onto Lisa. As he fell he put his hand out to balance himself, but as they hit the floor, his hand met not with the floor, but with a certain area of Lisa's upper body. To make it worse, Kon was thrown across the room to hit Ichigo, forcing his head down. To connect with Lisa's lips.

Two pairs of eyes widened, and Ichigo jumped up, both of them as red as a tomato, and mumbled and apology. Then, two feet jump-kicked him in the face. When they landed, Sunako and Andrea looked at each other. They both smirked and shook hands.

"I think you and I will be best friends," said Andrea.

"Definitely." Sunako replied. Then, Andrea ran over to Lisa.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." Lisa said, still beet red, with a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Andrea said angrily. Ichigo looked at her in horror, feet marks still on his face. "You are soooo dead!!" She ran after him, and Ichigo tried to escape. While they ran around, Lisa noticed Hunny knocked out on the bed in an odd position. She walked over and un-twisted him and put him safely on the floor. By now, everyone had recovered and were dancing and skipping around like drunks. Suddenly, there was a large crash at the front door. Having heard it, everyone ran to the the entrance.

"Oops…" Kaylee said sheepishly as everyone looked at the broken glass door.

"KAYLEE!!!" Andrea yelled as she ran up to hug/tackle her, momentarily forgetting her rage toward Ichigo, who was now reduced to a bloody pulp on the floor.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" asked Lisa, pointing at what Kaylee was holding.

"I've got…" she said as she reached into it, "…POISON!!"

"YAY!!!" everyone screamed happily.

(A/N: beeep beeeeeeep BEEEEEEEEEEEP! We interrupt this for a special report… from the authors and friend. Hear them babble. Or read. Whatever.

Tsukikari Kitsune: Wait a minute… THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENS!

Inu-ko 13: Why not?

Tsukikari Kitsune: Because, that's crazy! And it's not T rated!

Inu-ko 13: Wasn't it crazy to begin with? Plus, you can just change the rating.

Tsukikari Kitsune: B- but, but poison isn't sugar!

Inu-ko 13: So?

Slain by Bunnies: Yeah! Why can't I bring poison?

Tsukikari Kitsune: Because... 'cause... Uh, I don't know why!

Slain by Bunnies: Fine. I'll bring something else.

Tsukikari Kitsune: (anime-crying) Why is it that I always seem like the bad guy?

Inu-ko 13: Girl.

Tsukikari Kitsune: Right, good catch...

Now, we return you to your program…)

"MOUNTIAN DEW AND PIXIE STICKS!!!" everyone yelled in unison, and ran over to grab some. In no time it was gone, and with their sugar rush renewed, everyone got back to their crazy antics. Everyone was dancing and singing, except for Sunako, the only one who hadn't had any lemon pie, mountain dew, or pixie sticks, who was cowering in the corner saying,

"It's too bright, they're too bright…"

Suddenly, Sunako looked around and said, "Where are my shoes?"

Kaylee walked back into the room, and everyone looked at her.

"I just went to see of there was any pie left… there isn't!"

"That's OK be—wait. I could have sworn I was wearing a clip in my hair… it was red…" Andrea said, and looked around on the floor. "HEY PEOPLE!"

Everyone stopped moving for a moment while Andrea tried not to pop a vein in her forehead.

"Please help me find my red hair clip." They looked at her, and then walked back to the kitchen to go crazy again. "Whatever. I'll just buy a new-"

Kaylee walked back in the room at that moment, wearing… a red hair clip. Andrea just stared at her, unable to speak.

"You like my new hair clip? I got it from my friend Todd for my half-birthday!"

"Sure," replied Andrea, sure that she had just lost the clip to the jumbled mess that used to be a bed. "I'll just find my clip later."

Everyone else walked back into the little bedroom, having found that there was nothing to do in the kitchen. Kaylee walked past a night stand and everyone watched as a small lamp miraculously disappeared in her wake.

"Did she just-" started Lisa.

"Do a magic trick?" asked Hunny.

"No—" said Lisa.

"Sprinkle invisi-dust?" asked Shigure.

"No—" Lisa tried again.

"Eat the lamp?" asked Andrea.

"NO! I was just going to ask if she just stole that lamp!" yelled Lisa.

"I didn't take anything!" Kaylee whined.

"Hey! Why are you wearing my shoes !" yelled Sunako, pointing at her feet.

"OK, maybe a couple things. I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac." Grinned Kaylee.

"My hair clip!" Andrea pouted.

"Can I borrow it?" begged Kaylee.

"Sure."

As Kyohei walked past in the pants he "borrowed" from Ichigo's pile of guts on the floor, he took the lamp from Kaylee and went by her to put it back. After he set it down, he jumped up, staring at Kaylee.

"Did you just steal my underwear?!"

Kaylee just looked upward.

"Nooo…." She was suddenly tackled by Andrea, whose hand dove into Kaylee's pocket, grabbing Kyohei's boxers. She ran from the room, and came back a moment later, putting a key in her pocket.

"What the hell did you do with my boxers?!" demanded Kyohei.

"Just put 'em in my private stash of stolen boxers, along with the purple star ones-"

"What?!" yelled Miroku.

"…and the black doggy ones—"Shigure groaned.

"…and the red and blue flame ones…"

"Aren't those Ichigo's?" asked Kon.

"…and the red crosses from Kenshin, and the dandelion ones from Koki, the Led Zeppelin ones from Moriyama, then the surfing ones fromYusuaki, and my prized favorites, the ones with blood splatters on a rose from Zero, and swords gleaming in the sunlight from—" she stopped and sighed, blushing.

"From?" prompted Kaylee. As Andrea opened her mouth to speak, a menacing voice came from the doorway.

"They're mine." Andrea squealed and attached herself to Demon Eyes Kyo's arm as he stepped into the room.

"I told you, woman, stop taking my stuff!"

"Sorry," giggled Andrea. "I just can't help it!" She walked in with Kyo, with him struggling to get out of her iron grasp. (And failing miserably.)

"Hey!! You forgot that you have my boxers!" Edward yelled as he walked angrily in the door.

"Really? I do?" Andrea said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! The ones that look like they're made of automail!" Ed yelled as he pointed to his lower body.

"Oh, yeah! Those ones! I love those ones!!" Andrea said happily, jumping up and down, rattling Kyo as she went.

"Yeah. I want them back." Ed said, holding out his hand.

"Uh, sorry. I can't." replied Andrea.

"HUH?! WHY NOT?!" Ed screamed.

"Because I lent them to Lisa." Everyone looked around for her. "She found out about them, and if I didn't let her borrow them, she was going to kill me."

"By the way, where is Lisa?" Kaylee asked. "She was right next to me a minute ago."

Ed turned around, looking for her. Then, he spotted something that chilled him to the bone. (Despite not having any boxers on.) Standing in the shadows, with demonic glowing eyes that screamed for him, and pointy fox ears and a fluffy, but spiky fox tail, was Lisa. Ed froze into place out of sheer fangirl terror. And then, in an instant, she swiftly pounced on him, screaming,

"EDWARD!!! BE MINE!!" As soon as they landed, Lisa turned from her scary demonic form into her cute little kitsune form.

"Oh Ed…" she sighed as she tried to hug him tighter, rubbing her head into his shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" Ed yelled as he struggled to get away. Meanwhile, Miroku and Shigure were whispering to each other.

"Hey, why is Ed getting all the action?" Shigure asked Miroku.

"Yeah! It's not fair. What about us? How come no one loves us?" Miroku whined. But, alas, their pleas fell of deaf ears as everyone watched, in amusement, Ed trying to wiggle out of Lisa's clutches. Suddenly, Andrea swayed forward, and would have fallen over if she wasn't still holding onto Kyo. Then, like clock-work, everyone seemed to do the same.

"Huh? What's going on?" Andrea asked no one in particular.

"It's the sugar! The sugar rush! It's wearing off!" Kaylee yelled, throwing up her arms in a panic as she ran around.

"NOOOOO!! Who will save us?!" several people said in unison.

"Who will save me?" Ichigo groaned quietly from his spot on the ground. Suddenly, loud, parodic trumpet music was heard playing as someone walked into the room, holding a large bag outstretched and said triumphantly,

"Don't worry, my insane friends! I have arrived!" the person said, with only a blurry outline visible due to the unusually bright light behind him/her.

"Yay, it's…"

_End Chapter 2_

A/N: Ha ha ha! Cliffhangers! Yay cliffhangers! No, not really. How did you like it? Review and tell us, so we can improve next time!

In reference to above, just so you know, Kaylee is also sometimes known as Todd. Kinda odd, huh? Hey, that rhymed!

Oh, and we're going to up the rating for this story, just to be safe. I can't wait until we're done with the next chapter... he he he..

As usual, here are your character references and Japanese words (there weren't very many this time), so you deprived souls can have some idea of what's going on. If you find any we might have missed, please tell us. Thank you for reading!

Japanese:

Kitsune: Fox

Characters and manga (referenced or appearing):

Miroku: Inuyasha

Shigure and Momiji: Fruits Basket

Ichigo and Kon: Bleach

Hunny: Host Club

Sunako and Kyohei: Wallflower

Demon Eyes Kyo/Kyo: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Koki: Imadoki

Moriyama: Othello

Yasuaki: Happy Hustle High

Zero: Vampire Knight

Kenshin: Rurouni Kenshin


	3. DDR and uh, Miniskirts?

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters that may be in here, except ourselves, nor the manga that each of them come from. Simple as that.

A/N: Yay! Sorry it took so long to get this one in. We couldn't decide where we wanted this chapter to end! Now, here's a warning, this chapter might be a little… well, weird. Isn't it always? But, this one might get a little scary. Not horror movie-like or anything, but scary. As usual, characters and Japanese language (if there is any) references are at the bottom. And, again, Lisa-Tsukikari Kitsune, Andrea-inu-ko 13, Kaylee-Slain By Bunnies. No small, tubular pieces of fabric, video games, nor characters were harmed in the making of this chapter. Well, not a whole lot. Let the madness begin!

_Chapter 3-DDR and…Miniskirts?_

"Don't worry, my insane friends! I have arrived!" The person said triumphedly, with only a blurry silhouette visible due the unusually bright light behind him/her.

"Yay! It's ROY!" Andrea cheered, so excited that Demon Eyes Kyo was able to escape and run to the back of the room.

"Boo… it's Mustang…" Ed groaned, still on the floor with human-again Lisa nearly on top of him.

"Yes, it is I! And I brought…" he paused to reach into his bag, and pulled out… "MINISKIRTS FOR EVERYBODY!" he yelled.

"Yay!" Miroku and Shigure cheered as they danced around.

WHACK!!!!

Ed whacked Mustang in the head with his metal arm, knocking him to the ground.

"You lousy pervert!! No one wants to wear your miniskirts!!" Ed yelled with said metal arm in an angry fist with Lisa still attached to his human arm.

"I do!" Andrea's eyes glittered at the skirt still in Mustang's hand. All eyes turned to her while Sunako, Kaylee, and Lisa went white. Momiji and Hunny were rushed out of the house. (A/N: So that leaves us with Ichigo, Kon, Kyo, Kyohei, Shigure, Miroku, Mustang, Ed, Sunako, Lisa, Andrea, and Kaylee.)

The boy's reactions were as follows:

Ichigo: blushing

Kon: Sparkly eyes and a lecherous smile

Kyo: "whatever…"

Kyohei: snickers at the thought of Sunako in a miniskirt

Shigure and Miroku: clutching each other with tears of joy

Mustang: "Really?"

Ed: "Dear God…" blushing with a grimace.

"Sure!" Andrea chirped. "Just give me the-" She was cut off as Lisa put a hand over her mouth and Sunako held her arms behind her back. "Mmmph!"

"But we can't…" Kaylee brainstormed for a reason not to wear the evil clothing. "Play DDR if we're wearing miniskirts!"

The perverted men's faces dropped, and they huddled in the corner for a meeting.

"Okay," started Miroku. "What do we want more: miniskirts, or DDR? And you know what DDR means…" Mustang, Shigure, Miroku, Kon, Kyo and Kyohei stared up at a thought bubble that appeared above their heads. "Bouncing… lots of bouncing…"

Kyo spoke up. "I really don't care, but for you guys, miniskirts means-"

"LEGS!!" fantasized Kon. "Luscious legs!"

Meanwhile Edward stood to the side, plugging his ears with his fingers as he kept his eyes shut, blushing furiously.

An idea sparked in Miroku's head. "What if we held DDR hostage for wearing the miniskirts? Then we could get both!" This comment sent Ichigo flying to the floor with a severe nosebleed.

"That's never going to work!" whined Shigure.

"We could always try." Said Mustang. The group spun upon the girls, startling them. Kyohei snatched the DDR game from the PS2.

"We are holding DDR hostage until you wear the miniskirts." Said Miroku hopefully.

"How rude and perverted!" yelled Lisa. "How could you ever think-" Kaylee stepped forward, anger gleaming in her eyes.

"Fine." She snatched a miniskirt from Mustang's bag, and left the room to change. Andrea bounced along, taking one and following Kaylee. Everyone turned to Lisa, curious as to what she would do. She tried to slink back, blushing, but with everyone's eyes on her, she had no chance of getting away. She ran for the door; but Roy stopped her and shoved a miniskirt into her hands. He then stared at her with menacing and lecherous eyes and said,

"Wear the skirt, Lisa. If you don't, you'll never get to play DDR again."

But, Lisa was unfazed. "No way am I ever wearing a miniskirt!" she yelled at him, and tried to get around him. By now, Andrea had finished changing, and ran into the room.

"Tah dah! I'm done, and ready to play DDR!! Huh?" she said as she noticed Lisa and Roy having an angry stare war. "Hey, Lisa! You haven't changed yet?" she ran up to her, grabbed her hand, and started to drag her into a room.

"No! Wait! ANDREA! Stop! I'm not wearing one! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Lisa yelled, struggling.

"Yes you are! I wanna play DDR!" Andrea said happily as they disappeared into a room.

"She's acting like a kidnapper again…" Ed sighed. Much screaming, fighting, and sounds of things being thrown/knocked over soon ensued. Eventually, the fighting ceased, and after a long silence, the door to the room slowly creaked open.

"Oh, come on! Get out the door, scaredy cat!" Andrea said as she pushed Lisa out the door in front of her. And, low and behold, Lisa had lost, and was now wearing the miniskirt. Roy, Miroku, Ichigo, and Shigure immediately collapsed from severe nosebleeds after seeing the three of them in the skirts, and Kon just fell to the ground, since he is a stuffed animal and therefore cannot bleed.

Kyohei just stood there for a moment, the DDR game still firmly in hand, and then said, smiling happily, "Sunako… It's your turn!!" he held out a miniskirt to her with sparkles all around him.

"NO WAY." Sunako said bluntly. Lisa turned to Sunako and Kyohei, and walked angrily, with angry flames floating behind her, up to them.

"NOW LOOK!" She yelled as she snatched the small tubular piece of fabric from Kyohei and leaned closer to Sunako. "If I have to wear this damn… t-thing, then you do too!!!" She stuffed it into Sunako's hands and pointed in the direction of the "changing room."

"NO MEANS NO." Sunako said, and threw the skirt at Lisa's face. That was it. Lisa exploded in anger, fiercely changing into her demonic kitsune form as she removed the skirt from her head. Kyohei backed up, scared. Actually, the entire group moved backwards, away from demon-kitsune Lisa. But, Sunako seemed unfazed, and she met Lisa's fierce glare with her own, pushing back with her eyes. It's a battle of wills!!!!

----------------------------------------------

They stared fiercely at each other for a while, with Lisa hissing quietly and Sunako growling mildly. Everyone stepped back another step, their demonic auras growing bigger and more menacing. But, in a stroke of bravery, and seeing that Lisa needed some help, Andrea walked up to them. Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked as calmly as she could to the source of their fear.

"Hey, Sunako!" she said as happily as she could. She put on her sparkly eyes and said, "Could you pretty-please put on the skirt?" She held her hands together for effect. Almost immediately, Sunako fainted with a severe nosebleed, whispering, "So… bright…"

As soon as Sunako was out, Lisa popped into her kawaii little kitsune form and happily dragged Sunako into the room with help from Andrea.

When they closed the door, everyone slouched in relief, and released breaths that none of them knew they were holding.

"I- I never knew Lisa could be so s-scary…" Shigure said, shaking.

"I knew…" Ed groaned quietly. Then, the door slowly creaked open, and revealed that… Sunako had a miniskirt on! Andrea and Lisa, now back in her human form, were pushing her out into the room.

"Okay. We're all in the miniskirts now. Give us back DDR." Kaylee said, holding out her hand.

"Nope!" Mustang said, taking the game from Kyohei and waving it around. "The only way you'll get it back is if you play it in the miniskirts." He had his lecherous grin back on, as did Shigure, Kon, and Miroku. Ed just slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"What?!" Lisa shrieked. "You're kidding me!"

Everyone shook their heads, they weren't kidding.

"Jeez!" Lisa roared, putting her hand on her head. "Wait a minute… I have an idea!" Lisa said quietly. "GIRL HUDDLE!!" She yelled, and Sunako, Andrea, and Kaylee crowded around her. After some whispering and arguing, they finally broke their huddle and spread out, with everyone watching them curiously.

"Uhh… What are you going to do?" Kyohei inquired. But, all the girls did was smile and move closer. When they were close enough, Andrea diverted their attention.

"Hey boys!" she called, and turned sideways. "I wonder what will happen when I do this?" Her hand dropped to the hem of her skirt, and with one finger lifted it up, little by little…

Instantly, all of the boys dropped to the ground, out cold with nosebleeds. Kaylee, being the best person for the job, ran up and grabbed the game.

"Yay! We got it back! Now we don't have to play in these stupid, impractical, tubular pieces of fabric!" Lisa exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sunako ran from the room, most likely to change her clothes.

"Aww, but I like them." Andrea said glumly.

"How about you wear this instead?" Lisa asked, holding up a knee length skirt with room enough to play DDR in.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Andrea took the skirt from Lisa and they both went to change with the rest of the girls.

Kon woke up and looked around. "Where are the girls?" He looked around, and realized that the girls, now having the guy's bargaining chip, must be changing. He looked for a tell-tale closed door, quietly tiptoed over to it, and snuck in.

One by one, the guys woke up. "What just happened?" asked Kyohei.

"I don't know…" responded Miroku.

"Whatever it was it must have been something pleasant, because we all have nose bleeds, and I thing we passed out." deducted Shigure. He passed around a conveniently-placed box of tissues that came from nowhere.

"Wait. I think I-" Kyohei started. The guy's eyes glazed over as they remembered what happened.

"Andrea took off her skirt!!" said Miroku, grinning his lecherous grin.

"Umm… earth to delusional. Andrea showed a lot of leg, but didn't take off her skirt." Said Kyo, who was glaring at Miroku for his stupidity.

"Oh yeah." Said Miroku, still smiling. Suddenly, they were all snapped to the present when they hear a collaboration of screams from behind the closed door. They ran to it, and Ed, being the first one there, got the door open and rushed in.

"Hey, what's-" he started

**CENSORED **(The Authoresses apologize for the inconvenience, but it has been determined that the following scene too evil and graphic, containing a very wrong use of kitsune powers and flying kicks. Thank you.)

"What just happened?" asked Ichigo.

"Déjà vu!" said Shigure.

"Why is my metal leg twisted backwards?" asked Ed, his eyes wide. "And where is my arm?!"

"And why are we tied up?" asked Miroku.

"You guys walked in on the girls changing. And let me tell you, it even gave me chills." Said Kyo with a grimace.

"Miniskirts…" whined Mustang.

They looked at the door, and the all shivered from the evil they felt from behind it. The door opened, and a big piece of fluff was thrown out.

"What was that?" asked Kyohei.

"KON?!" yelled Ichigo.

"It was beautiful…" whispered the cotton stuffing. It sat up, and they all gasped as they saw it was indeed Kon, but stuffing was coming out everywhere.

"They weren't wearing the skirts, just… aah…" He paused, recalling the scene. "Then they saw me… and… it was horrible. I swear I saw lasers come from Andrea's eyes. And Lisa… her kitsune powers… Sunako's kick… Kaylee… she… clawed out my stuffing…" The door creaked open again, and they all closed their eyes.

"You buncha babies!" Andrea huffed.

"We just had a little revenge." Said Lisa. "Oh, Ed darling, I called Winry, she's coming with a new arm, and to fix your leg. She didn't seem too happy to hear a girl on the phone. So I told her about how you're mine, and we had a little," her eyes sparkled, "argument, before she gave you up."

Ed's eyes bulged from his head. "I'm so getting a wrench for this..." He groaned.

"So, as punishment for you all," started Kaylee.

"Andrea has come up with something she would like to do, since she couldn't play DDR." Finished Sunako.

"And me!" said Kaylee.

They all looked to Andrea. "Since this is Lisa and my story, I can poof us to any location in whatever clothes I like at any time. So we are going…" **Where are they going now? How will they survive Lisa and Andrea's wrath? Find out next time on Sugar Antics!**

_Fin Chapter 3-DDR and… Miniskirts?_

A/N: How was it? We hope you liked it! The rating will most definitely go up for the next chapter. Well, thanks for reading, and we hope you'll review!

As usual, here is the Japanese used in this chapter:

Kitsune: fox

Kawaii: cute

Here are the characters used and where they are from:

Roy Mustang and Ed: Full Metal Alchemist

Demon Eyes Kyo/Kyo: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Shigure and Momiji: Fruits Basket

Miroku: Inuyasha

Hunny: Host Club

Ichigo and Kon: Bleach

Kyohei and Sunako: The Wallflower


	4. Battle of the Sexes

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long, but inu-ko 13 lost the file after sending it to me and then it didn't get to me, so she had to type it ALL OVER AGAIN, which I'm sure was a pain, so that's why this is so immensely late. We're sorry, and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner…

Here it is; chapter 4.

Chapter 4-Battle of the Sexes

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and they were on the beach, girls in color coordinated bathing suits. The newly arrived Winry and Andrea in boy short tankinis, and the rest of the girls in one-pieces. The blood-red suits frightened the boys. They were all wearing navy blue swim trunks with their initials on them. (The girls had them on their hips.) Kon was nowhere to be found.

Andrea and Sunako took one look at the boys, and were out with nosebleeds. Lisa glomped Ed once again, and Winry growled, but kept her distance. Kaylee picked up the volleyball and threw it at Mustang's head.

After Sunako and Andrea were back up, they counted the sides. "We're playing beach volleyball, so let's count the teams. Ichigo, Mustang, Kyo, Ed, Shigure, Kyouhei, Miroku... That's seven… Kaylee, Sunako, me, Lisa, Winry… That's only five. We need two more girls."

"Ooh! I'll do it!" Lisa smiled. POP. POP. POP.

"Haruhi, why did Tamaki pop up?" Lisa questioned.

"He won't stop following me." She sighed.

"Hey, Kagome! Still dealin' with that two-timer?" Andrea asked as she gave her a high-five.

"Yeah, and why is the pervert here?" Kagome glanced at Miroku.

"Lemon pie."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Hey!" Sunako said, "We need another girl! It's now eight and seven."

"Hmm…" Andrea contemplated another name.

"How about Sango?" Said Kaylee.

"She'll get molested by Miroku," said Kagome.

"Noooo!! I want Sango!" Miroku cried.

"How about… OMG!!! Nobara!" Lisa said.

POP.

"Let's play some volleyball!" Nobara yelled.

"No fair," complained Kyouhei.

"Yeah! We want Yushin," said Ed.

"Nope. Our story, Girls Rule, Boys Drool," smirked Lisa.

The teams went to their sides of the net, and the girls huddled. "We will win, got it? Girls are better than boys, yeah? Girl power on three!" They put their hands in the middle while Nobara yelled. "One, two, three! GIRL POWER!" They cheered while the boys stood there, looking at a loss for what to do.

"Hey! What about my leg?" Ed asked.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Wimp!" Andrea said. They waited for Winry to fix Ed's leg and get him a new arm. Lisa glared while she supervised, and Andrea 'POP'-ed a sugar bar to the beach while they waited. After everyone had their limbs and a new sugar rush, they got in formation on their respective sides.

"All right! Let's go!!" Nobara yelled, and served the ball. Ed went for it, but missed when he tripped over a flying piece of metal, landing face first in the sand.

"Hey!" He yelled, spitting out sand. "What was that?! You just tripped me with a wrench!"

"What wrench? I didn't see a wrench." Winry said with a smirk.

"Neither did I." Kaylee said suspiciously.

"What?! That was a wrench!" Ed argued, getting up and turning to find it. "Hey? Where'd it go?" He said, looking around. It was nowhere to be found.

"Ahh… The mystery of the disappearing wrench!" Andrea teased.

"I'm telling you, a wrench definitely flew at me and tripped me!" He said, turning to Winry.

"I don't know Ed. You must be hallucinating." Winry said, her hands behind her back.

"Grr…" Ed growled. "I knew I was going to get a wrench…"

"Whatever. Forget it. Ed, we might as well continue playing. Lisa and Andrea might dream up something much worse than this." Kyo said.

"Fine…" Ed groaned, picking up the ball and rolling it under the net to Nobara.

"All right! It's one - zero, Girls leading. Second serve…" Nobara announced as she hit the ball over the net.

"I got it!" Ichigo called as he ran up to the net to spike the ball.

He hit it, and Lisa dove, hitting in reach of the net, and Nobara, the Ace, saved it with a spike. Tamaki dived, but only succeeded in tapping it. The girls cheered, the boys groaned, and the score was two - zero.

"Two – zero!" Nobara yelled.

"Three – zip!"

"Four – zip."

"Five – zero."

"Six – zero."

"Seven – zip."

"Eight – zero!"

"Game point – Girls!"

"WE NEED A BREAK!" Ichigo huffed.

So the sugar rushes and thirsts were quenched again, and the boys huddled a distance away.

"We have to find a way to get Andrea to 'POP' in Yushin!" Kyouhei said.

"Haibuki would be good too," mused Ichigo.

"He's a jerk," chorused the rest.

"I know!" Ed smirked.

As Ed whispered his plan to the guys, Andrea looked over at them. She knew they were up to no good. They didn't know she had a plan of her own.

Lisa POP-ed in some energy drinks for the girls, since they need some of said thing. The boys waltzed over, looking veeeeerrrrrrryyyy suspicious…

They all grabbed drinks that were left for them, and Kyo dragged Andrea off a couple of meters, away from the group. Ed smiled at the girls' questioning looks. "They'll be right back."

"It'll only be a moment," echoed Mustang.

The girls and boys sat on some POP-ed chairs, and watched, Lisa's eyes squinting.

Andrea's face was tinted red when Kyo didn't let go of her arm when they stopped moving. He held her forearms in his hands, and looked straight into her eyes. "Andrea," Kyo whispered, her face becoming scarlet as he moved closer. "I have a proposition for you," he said, his face inching closer still.

Her eyes went wide, he kissed her lightly, and girl screeches along with boy cheers were heard from the crowd sitting on the beach.

Lisa was the only one worried. She knew the boys, and they knew Andrea's weakness. This didn't bode well. She watched as Kyo moved, whispered something into her ear, there was a loud POP, a figure appeared, and Andrea fainted into Kyo's arms. He picked her up, and he and Yushin walked over.

The boys high-fived each other, and Lisa and the other girls ran over to get Andrea.

"What the hell happened?!" Kagome yelled.

"What did you do?" Kaylee asked.

"I only kissed her," shrugged Kyo, trying to hold back a smirk as he set Andrea on the ground.

"Nuh-uh," Lisa said. "You whispered something into her ear! What was it?"

Kyo made a hands up gesture. "I guess you'll have to ask her." He walked over to the boys with Yushin, and they were greeted with cheers.

Lisa and Winry woke up Andrea, who blinked. "W-where am I?"

"The beach. Volleyball. Game point." Haruhi offered.

"Oh! And then we took a break, and then…" her eyes went wide, and she fanned her face as it turned crimson. A lazy smile came into place. "Sorry guys! I just… had to."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "You obviously aren't sorry. What-"

"What did he say to you?!" Interrupted Lisa. Kaylee rolled her eyes again.

"He said," she giggled, and then sighed. "He said if I got Yushin here… he would…" She squealed. The girls sweatdropped. "He said I could do anything I wanted to him." Andrea's lazy smile turned into a smirk.

The girls looked at each other, (wait for it…) and they fell over laughing. Winry, Lisa any Kaylee were laughing so hard they were crying.

"He has no idea what he's in for!" Lisa managed to get out between her fits of laughter.

Kaylee stopped laughing. "You're not going to make him…" She looked cautiously at Andrea.

"Dunno," said Andrea, grinning. "I might… but I think I'll be a little nicer than that…"

Kagome turned to Lisa and grimaced. "She's so lying."

Lisa sighed and nodded. "That, or she's planning something worse."

Andrea coughed, and they guiltily turned their heads. She stared at them. "Say something?" She asked with a cold smile.

Kagome and Lisa sweatdropped. "Nope!" They sang.

"Anyway," Lisa said, changing the subject, "We need another girl."

"Yuko-san," said Andrea matter-of-factly.

POP.

"Let's beat them to a pulp!" Yuko said.

"All right! Let's get going!" Nobara cheered.

"You girls have no chance now! We're gonna win!" Yushin boasted.

"Yeah, right." Lisa said sarcastically. "We only need one more point to win. You have absolutely no chance, even though you have an actual volleyball player now."

"Hey, we do still have a chance! Sure, we're down by nine, but that doesn't mean we can't win!" Ed argued, and everyone went to their spots.

"Whatever. You're still going down." Winry said as she grabbed the ball to serve. She served it, and it went over the net toward Miroku. He bounced it back, but hit it too hard as it flew up high. It drifted over to Andrea, but just as she was going to hit it over, Kyo, with some nagging from the boys, called "Hey Andi!" Distracted by his sudden call, she just missed the ball, and it landed in the sand with a soft thump.

"Oh yeah! We got a point!" Tamaki cheered.

"HEY!" Lisa yelled angrily. "That's playing dirty! You can't do that!"

"Actually, we can! It's up to the players to not get distracted." Yushin smirked.

"It's still playing dirty!" Kaylee protested.

"But it still counts." Ed teased.

The girls looked upset, but didn't protest further. "Whatever. Let's get going again. The guys serve now." Nobara said, and rolled the ball under the net.

Suddenly, there was a POP! And someone appeared on the sidelines.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I HAVE ARRIVED!" He yelled grandly, and as the smoke cleared, he was revealed to be…

"Aya-chan!" Shigure yelled, and ran over to Ayame Sohma.

"Shii-chan!" Ayame rejoiced, and he ran over to hug him.

"I haven't seen you in so long! You know I get so lonely when you're not with me." Shigure said sadly.

"Oh, please, Shii-chan, not here with all these people!" Ayame said, blushing.

"Oh, what are you so scared of?" Shigure chided.

"Hello? Earth to weirdoes! We're supposed to be playing here!" Lisa yelled.

"How did he get here, anyway?" Kaylee asked.

"No clue." Andrea and Lisa chorused.

"Okay! I've decided!" Shigure yelled. "I'm dropping out to cheerlead with Aya."

"No! Shigure-kun, don't leave me!" Miroku whined.

"Well, what do you think? Should we let them cheerlead? I guess it wouldn't hurt, but then we'll need another boy to even things out." Lisa whispered to Andrea.

"I don't know… I guess we could let them. But, somehow, it doesn't seem like a good idea." Andrea whispered back.

Joining the others in conversation, Kaylee added in, "I have an idea!" She whispered into Lisa's ear, whose face flushed a moment later.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered softly, her hand over her mouth. "That's so… crazy… amazing! Let's do it!"

"What? What?" Andrea asked excitedly, desperate to know what was going on. Kaylee whispered her idea to Andrea, who started to blush. "Okay!" She said, and broke their huddle to face Ayame and Shigure.

"Shigure, if you're going to drop out, there's going to be some consequences. And since you want to cheerlead with Ayame…" Lisa started, and suddenly Shigure and Ayame POP-ed.

When the some cleared, Andrea finished, "You'll be wearing cheerleading clothes!"

And, indeed, Ayame and Shigure were in matching cheerleading uniforms, skirts and all, blue and white, with matching pom-poms. Everyone doubled over laughing, except for Kyo, who said, "You guys look ridiculous."

After a few minutes of constant laughing, Lisa, Andrea, and Kaylee stopped enough to confer on who to have replace Shigure.

"So… Who should we bring in now? Kaylee asked..

"Oooh! I know!" Lisa exclaimed, and a POP soon ensued.

Immediately, Kyou Sohma appeared.

"KYOU!!!!!!!!!!" Andrea screamed happily, jumping up and down.

"Oh, hello Kyon-kitchi!" Shigure said, Ayame and him shaking their pom-poms.

"What… Why the heck are the two of you dressed like that?!" He asked, creeped out.

"It's a deal I made with the girls who brought you here. Ayame and I are gonna cheer you all on!"

"Whatever." Kyou said as he stretched, rolling his shoulders.

"GO KYON-KITCHI!" Shigure and Ayame cheered. "K-Y-O-N-"

"SHUT UP!!!" He looked at the girls, sizing up the competition. His eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. "Oh shit." (A/N: inu-ko13: Why does this seem to be every guy's reaction to seeing me? D: Lol. TK: OBSESSIVE, duh! XD)

No sooner were those words spoken, Andrea seemed to teleport _on _him.

"Kyou," Andrea said so fast hardly anyone could understand, "I know you love me, (giggle) and I love you, although I also love Kyo." She glanced at the other Kyo, who looked amused. "I'll let you love me." She squealed and glomped him.

"Oh for God's sake-" Andrea glared at him, and he cautiously put his arms around her.(A/N: we are ignoring the fact that Kyou changes when he hugs a girl, just because it's easier that way.)

"Awwww!" The girls giggled, while the guys all thought, 'Iamsogladthat'snotme!'

Andrea sighed and snuggled her head into his chest, a small blush on both of their cheeks.

Kyou tried to think of something, anything to get her off of him. "Y-You know, we can't l-lose the game if you're…"

Andrea let go quickly and smiley sweetly. "Okay…"

The teams assumed positions, and the boys served. Nobara hit it to Tamaki, who hit it a little out of bounds, but Haruhi dived for it. She saved it, and Yuko hit it over. Yushin spiked, while Lisa went for a save.

"ED! WHERE ARE YOUR TRUNKS?!" Screamed Ayame and Shigure.

Lisa looked to Ed, who was still wearing his trunks, and the ball hit her in the head. "Oww!" Lisa said, rubbing her head.

"Cheerleaders!" Andrea snarled, "If you can't behave, I'll get rid of you!"

"Okay… We'll be good." Ayame said sheepishly.

"Another point for the boys." Cheered Ichigo.

"Sure," said Kagome, rolling her eyes.

"Three to nine!" Miroku served.

Sunako raised her arms for the hit… and fell to the ground, nosebleed trailing after her. The ball softly hit the sand.

"Huh?" Andrea looked around, confused.

Winry sighed, crossing her arms. "Kyohei struck a 'sparkly' pose. Distracted her."

Kyohei just whistled like he did nothing.

"Whatever. We just need one more point." Haruhi said.

"Sure," Lisa shrugged. "What could go wrong?"

"Four to nine!"

"That was a freakin' sword!" Yelled Yuko.

"Five, nine!"

"The sand made a wall!" Complained Kagome.

"Six, nine."

"I just got hit in the face with a rose!" Whined Winry.

"Seven, nine!"

"Were you trying to set me on fire?!" Screamed Sunako.

"Eight, nine."

"That's soooooo cheating! That was out of bounds!" Andrea argued.

"On the line!" Chorused the boys.

"Tie game! Game point!" Bragged Yushin. He tossed the ball to Miroku to serve.

"WAIT!!!!!" Kaylee waved her hands. "We need a time out."

"Sure, soon to be losers!" Tamaki smiled.

The girls huddled away from the boys. The boys watched closely, trying to figure out their strategy. Andrea said something while the girls listened. Suddenly, argument broke out among them.

"You can't do THAT!" Lisa screamed.

"Girl power!" Yuko smirked.

Haruhi grimaced, while they all walked back onto the court in the sand.

"Ready!" Miroku got ready to serve, and shuffled his feet. "Tie, game point!"

"Last chance, I'm warning you, don't do it!" Lisa said.

After Yushin's hand hit the ball, chaos ensued.

The volleyball sailed over the net, a white streak across the light blue sky. It arched a little to the left, where Haruhi bumped it to Kagome, who set it back to the boys. It aimed for Ichigo who hit it to Ed, who went to bump it when…

Suddenly, Ayame and Shigure dropped to the ground, making odd noises and blood trailing from their noses.

The entire boy's team looked at where Shigure had been looking, and saw… Andrea quickly lifting up the top of her bathing suit. They fell in the same fashion as the cheerleaders, and the girls moved in for a group high-five.

But, much to the girls' dismay, the ball, like a symbol of doom, thumped down in the middle of them. The girls stared in shock at the opposing white sphere.

"W-w-what?" Kaylee stammered.

"I… I don't…" Nobara blinked.

The girls turned to the boys' side, and their jaws dropped in awe. A lone man stood on the other side; triumphant smirk set upon his features.

"How…" Winry's eyes bulged.

"Oh, come now. Andrea, you should have known that wouldn't affect me. I'm disappointed." Kyo put his hands on his hips.

"But-I-That's-" Andrea sputtered as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

With a sense of foreboding, the boys all sat up, now awake.

"Oh no. She's not going to-" Kyou looked on in horror, turning to Kyohei.

"You know how emotional she gets!" Kyohei panicked.

All fell silent as Andrea drew in a deep breath. "You-" her voice broke. A body-wracking sob escaped from her lungs before a tear streaked down her face. The girls gasped, and the boys' eyes widened.

And then, without warning, Andrea was gone. She had 'popped' herself away.

"She must be pretty upset if she's going away instead of killing him," said Kagome, concern on her face.

Lisa marched through the sand, ducking under the net and poking Kyo in the chest with her finger. "You are so dead." Lisa glared at him. "As soon as she comes back, _if_ she comes back, you are apologizing to her until your gums bleed, GOT IT?!"

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows, a moment of pain crossing his features. He glanced at where Andrea last stood, and closed his eyes, brow still furrowed.

"GOT IT?!" The air crackled around Lisa as her inner demonic kitsune begged to inflict bodily harm.

"Nn." Kyo turned his head to the side. "Fine."

"Is it just me, or does he look like he actually has feelings right now?" Kaylee asked, amazed.

"I though he was just a coldhearted bastard." Yuko said.

Lisa walked back to the girls' side, almost walking into the net, so blinded with rage. "Let's do something to pass the time while Andrea's gone," she suggested, attempting to calm herself.

"But what?" Asked Haruhi.

"Cosplay?" Tamaki suggested.

"Swimming?" Winry asked.

"MASS ORGY!!!" Miroku and Shigure yelled in unison. Immediately, Ed and Kaylee whacked them in the back of the head, knocking them to the ground.

"NO WAY!" They yelled angrily. "We're not going that far!!"

"Hmm…" Everyone hummed, thinking.

"Ooh! I know!" Kaylee said, and whispered her revelation into Lisa's ear.

"Cool! Let's do it!!" Lisa agreed, and they all pop-ed to…

What happens next? You'll just have to find out! Here's some special hints…

Where has Andrea gone? What was Kaylee's idea? Does Kyo have a heart? Pencil Shavings?! Flashing lights?! What in the world is going on?!

A/N: signs some undecipherable song horribly out of tune Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, you'll just have to wait until next time! Okay, enough singing… The next chapter should be finished relatively soon, hopefully. But there definitely won't be such a gap between chapters again. Again, we are sorry about that.

As per the usual, here are the character references and Japanese that appeared in this chapter:

**Characters:**

Ichigo: Bleach

Roy Mustang, Ed, and Winry: FullMetal Alchemist

Kyo: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Shigure, Ayame, and Kyou: Fruits Basket

Kyouhei and Sunako: Wallflower

Haruhi and Tamaki: Ouran High School Host Club

Miroku and Kagome: Inuyasha

Yuko: XXX Holic

Nobara and Yushin: Crimson Hero

Kaylee, Andrea, and Lisa: real live people. Kaylee: SlainbyBunnies, Andrea: inu-ko 13, Lisa: Tsukikari Kitsune.

**Nihongo: (Japanese)**

Kitsune: fox.


	5. A Dark Place and Andrea's Wrath

Disclaimer: We own nothing. (sniff)

Authors Note: Hey guys! Wow, it's been a REALLY long time since we've done this, eh? I almost forgot how to do it. ... Yeah, sorry about that. We throughly apologize to any and all that read this that we took so long to get this here. I really hope that there won't be such a long period between breaks again. (Dang you lives!!! No, not really.) Now, there's one update I would like to share with you guys. Inu-ko 13 has changed her penname to Axel-Seme. Were you expecting more than that? Well, how about this- we've started working on the next chapter. So hopefully we can get the next one in a little faster. (Meaning it won't take 5 months. Hopefully.) Now, ENJOY!!

Remember, Tsukikari Kitsune-Lisa, Slain by Bunnies-Kaylee, and the now Axel-Seme-Andrea/Andi

**Chapter 5- A Dark Place and Andrea's Wrath**

"Cool, let's do it!!" Lisa agreed, and they all "popped" to a dark place, with glowing red and blue paint on the walls and neon lights of the same hues all around them.

"Where are we? And what are we wearing?" Miroku asked, tugging at the odd plastic vest with receptor thingies on his shoulders, back, and chest. Then he noticed the plastic gun in his hands, which he looked at with a confused face. Everyone else was doing the same.

"We're going to play Laser Tag!!" Lisa said cheerily.

"Cool! A commoner's game! How do you play?" Tamaki asked with glee.

"You just run around through the maze and shoot people of the opposite color." Kaylee said, holding up her gun. "Umm… yeah, by the way, no murderous intent. Feel free to clobber people, but no deadly force." She smiled, and the guys winced.

"It's girls versus boys again. And since we're now short three girls, we need some more people." Lisa informed them, and she and Kaylee pondered on who to bring in.

"What about Riza? She's the best shot around." Lisa questioned.

"But Roy is here," Kaylee argued.

"I'm sure she can handle him." Lisa nodded matter-of-factly, and Riza "popped" in, looking ready to go.

"Who else?" Kaylee asked.

"No one," Haruhi complained, "we have too many people already!"

"FINE." Lisa put her hands on her hips and turned to the boys. "Who wants to go home?"

All the guy raised their hands, except for Roy, Shigure, and Miroku. The girls rolled their eyes, and Yushin and Kyohei suddenly disappeared.

"What!?" Kyou said incredulously, "why do they get to go home!!??"

"What a baby." Kaylee muttered.

"What was that?" Kyou's vein popped out on his forehead.

"Nothing," sang Kaylee.

"Let's get started already!" Yuko said impatiently.

"Right!" Tamaki said, striking a pose while the air glittered around him. Sunako fell to the ground. "I must master this common folk's game to learn more of their culture! Yes!" He beamed, looking quite proud of himself.

They all just stared at him, Kagome making a sound of annoyance mixed with a snigger.

"Remember, you have two shields, which last for 15 seconds each. The button is located at the top left of your vest. Also, use two hands with your gun like this," Lisa demonstrated. "After you get shot, there is a three second penalty where no one can hit you and vise versa. This is a two-level maze, so there are ramps and ladders. When climbing a ladder, be sure to press the big green button at the bottom or top. This nullifies all vests within two feet, so you can't get shot while you're climbing. This also means that you can't hang on the ladder and shoot people. It's a short climb, so it allows you a minute and 30 seconds to get up or down, just to be safe. Any questions?" She smiled at her own intellect.

Everyone's eyes where swirled. When he broke out of it, Ichigo raised his hand. "Yes?" Lisa asked.

"What do we do in case of emergency, how long is the game, and how many hits does it take to knock you out for the 15 seconds?"

"Emergency buttons are located around the complex on the wall, two per base. The game goes on until Kaylee or I want it to stop, and it takes three hits. Ready?" Lisa grinned, the girls following suit. The boys were getting a bad feeling about this…

"Ready!" Everyone yelled.

"Boys go that way, and girls go this way. We press the buzzer on each side when we're ready. Game starts when they're both pushed." Kaylee said, herding the girls to the right.

"WoOt!" Ed raised his gun in the air, following Kyo and the guys to the left.

When everyone was on their own sides, the buzzers were pressed, and immediately techno music pounded through the overhead speakers. A deafening 'beep' sounded, and a voice droned from the speaker, "COMMENCE FIGHT."

Lisa and Kaylee looked at each other, not saying a word. "Did that sound like-" Lisa glanced at the speaker above her.

"Nah." Kaylee said.

The girls spread out, sneaking into the arena quietly, tip-toeing behind columns and walls, eyes peeled for male movement.

"Lisa, 3 o'clock! Ed's there!" Riza yelled hurriedly, and quickly shot him.

"Thanks!" she sang, and quickly turned to her right to chase him.

"Uh oh." Ed squealed, and started off. His 3 seconds were quickly up, and as soon as his vest re-activated Lisa took aim and… was shot.

"Huh? What…?" she started, and turned to find Tamaki celebrating.

"Yeah! I got her!" he cheered.

"Why you…" Lisa's anger sizzled as her original target slipped away. While Tamaki was busy celebrating, she waited patiently for her 3 sec. to be up, which wasn't long. She quickly shot him in the back and left him still celebrating. She moved on, quickly scanning the area for Ed and any potential enemies. She ran up a ramp, and was about to give up when her eye caught a flash of gold, a trailing braid running around below her as seen through the grate under her feet.

"Hah! Found you!" she thought to herself, and aimed for him.

"PENCIL SHAVINGS!" someone yelled, and a startled Lisa looked up to find Ayame aiming at her. She quickly rolled out of her crouching position to avoid the hit and shot him.

Knowing her target had disappeared she cursed in frustration, "What do I have to do to shoot Ed!" and rushed off.

------------------------------------------

Kaylee silently walked around, watching for any potential enemies. She was just about to give up on the area and go somewhere else when she was shot from behind. She heard a snicker and as she turned around saw a flash of orange hair duck behind a wall.

"I see you there, Kyou!" she yelled, and sprinted toward him. She skidded around the corner, startling him. But, Kaylee's sneaker hit a grate causing her to fall. In the midst of her fall, she grabbed for anything to steady herself. Unfortunately for Kyou, that was his shorts, pulling them down to his ankles.

"What the…?" Kyou managed to spit out as a mosh pit of emotions crossed his features, most prominent of all embarrassment.

"Huh? I sense…" Lisa began, looking around. "Underpants." She chuckled, and with a puff of smoke she was gone.

----------------------------------

Bright light and white smoke enveloped Kyou and Kaylee as they were recovering. The walls around them slowly retracted to the floor.

"Everyone witness…" Lisa's voice boomed over the speaker. "Kyou's underwear!" she said as she poof-ed next to him with a microphone in hand, gesturing toward them like Vannah White. Noticing the commotion, everyone stopped to watch.

"Notice the bright orange color and cute little kittens dotted all over." She continued as she danced around, Kyou trying to stop her as Kaylee just laid on the ground.

"That's all for now, folks!" she said while adjusting her glasses, with a noticeable sparkle coming off them, and just as Kyou was about to catch her she disappeared with another puff of smoke. The light dimmed as the walls rose back into place. Unfortunately, that meant Kyou was now headed straight for a wall, and he… tripped over his fallen pants and did a face-plant right in front of it.

Suddenly, as he stood up, facing away from Kaylee and pulled up his pants, he saw a flash of brown hair out of the corner of his eye. He twirled on the spot, but it was already gone. Kaylee had an odd look on her face, one he couldn't decipher.

"What was that?" Kyou asked Kaylee.

She just shook her head and got to her feet, running away from him.

"What the hell?!!" He yelled after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure sat in a dark room, at the top of a dark stairwell, next to the pounding walls of the room below. The music was so loud, the figure could feel it in their bones.

"This is ridiculous. Seriously." It said as It sighed.

The figure pressed a couple buttons and watched the laser tag game play out it front of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Kagome and Yuko stalked forward, mowing down Miroku and Shigure, leaving them behind and moving on. Kagome shot them again when they tried to shoot their backs. They gave up, and went to look for other girls to shoot. Yuko turned a corner, and ran smack into Ichigo. They fell to the ground, and Kagome tripped over them. As she fell, Roy jumped out of the shadows, and shot Yuko and Kagome.

"Woot! Take that Reds!" Ichigo jumped up, and they both ran into the middle of the arena.

"That is so lame. Are they trying to quote Red vs Blue? Losers." Kagome said as she helped Yuko up off the ground.

"What?" Yuko said.

"An online thing. By Rooster Teeth." Kagome waved her hand as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah. That stuff's pretty cool." She dusted herself off, and they set out to find more Blues… I mean… boys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed hid underneath a ramp, praying despite himself to whatever god or thing that created him, Lisa wouldn't find him. He saw something move, and panicked for a moment, until he realized it was Kyo. He nodded at Ed, and then went on his way. Ed sighed in relief, until he saw movement on his other side. He slowly turned his head.

Lisa's face leered at him through the darkness. She giggled.

"Oh shit."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Winry and Haruhi walked around aimlessly, waiting for someone else to come their way. They were getting bored, so they decided to look for some other girls to talk to. They heard someone move to their left, and moving into darkness, waited for them to come into vision. A gun came into the light, and they jumped forward, shooting the two people that appeared.

"What the-" Sunako looked down at her vest.

"Good thing that friendly-fire is off." Nobara said.

"Sorry," said Haruhi, "we were a little jumpy.

"I am so bored." Winry sat down, and immediately was pulled up by Sunako and Nobara.

"No quitters today!" Nobara said.

"Whatever. Where's Ed?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

A large "BEEP" sounded through the arena, and everyone looked at the speaker closest to them. "Laser shield activated. Defensive protocol initiated. Stand by while system re-boots." Then everything was black for a couple of seconds while everyone screamed.

The lights went back on, and corresponding colored lasers were seen at each end of the arena, shooting around their own bases. A yell from Miroku was heard as he stepped into the Red Base to hit the target, and a beam from the ceiling hit his vest. He hit the target once after the vest turned back on, and ran as another narrowly missed his shoulder sensor.

"Somone's messing with the settings!" Lisa yelled.

"Please continue fight." Came the monotone voice over the speaker.

"OKAY!!!" Screamed the girls. A groan echoed from the boys, particularly Ed.

----------------------------------

Ed sprinted through the maze as if he was on fire. With Lisa not far behind him, maybe he should have, in his mind. The last thing he wanted was to be caught. He jumped over a low barrier, but his shoelace caught in a small niche in it, tripping him.

"Ed?!" Lisa called frantically, seeing him fall. She rushed after him, jumping over the barrier as well. She found him face-down, spread-eagled on the ground. She bent down, dropping her gun to see if he was okay.

"Ed! Edward! Are you okay?!" Ed heard Lisa call, feeling her shaking him, as he slipped off into darkness…

--------------------------------

"Shh..."

Ed jumped, eyes opened wide. But, it was to no avail, as he found himself surrounded in darkness.

"Shhh…"

Ed jumped. What was that sound?

"Shhhhh…"

There it was again. Ed shivered. Was it cold in here or was it just him?

"Ed…" he heard an cold, ominous voice whisper.

"Wh-who's there?" he called out.

"Ed…" the voice said again, louder and more feminine. Ed stood up and turned to what he thought the source of the voice was.

"Show yourself!" he demanded, his pulse racing. As he spoke, a ghostly figure appeared. As the figure became clearer and more defined, he noticed it's long, dull blonde hair. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the figure. "Oh, it's just you, Winry." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Don't scare me like that." He looked around, but nothing seemed new, just the same old blinding darkness. "Where are we, anyway?" he asked. She just stood there, still as stone, eyes downcast. "Well?! Aren't you going to say something?!" Ed demanded, moving closer.

"E-d…" she said again, her voice sounding detached, as if it wasn't hers.

"Winry? Is there something wrong?" he asked, reaching out to her.

"You didn't…" she started, looking up, revealing sunken, un-focused eyes.

"…Drink your milk." She lifted up a sloshing glass of Ed's worst liquid enemy. She dashed up to him, catching his head and pushing it back, poised to drain the glass down his throat.

"AH!! WINRY! WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled, struggling. He broke free, but not without a face-full of the white stuff. He dashed away, blinded. Winry gave chase, and it wasn't long until she had caught him, sloshing the milk down his back.

"You have…" she croaked, and Ed looked up into her sunken and distorted face, horrified. "TO PAY!!!" she screamed demonically, forcing his head down so hard that he fell to the ground, taking her with him. But, instead of force feeding him the milk, Winry froze, stiff as stone, looking not at him, but past him, off into the darkness.

"You…" Ed heard Winry growl, and another figure appeared, lumbering clumsily toward them. He heard Winry hiss again, and seconds later the figure looked up, her face as sunken and distorted as Winry's, but unmistakably Lisa. She hissed back. Ed felt Winry stiffen again, and felt the glass fall onto his stomach, the contents seeping into his clothes. He slumped back, feeling dizzy, and the last thing he heard was a loud, guttural growl as he slipped into darkness again.

-------------

"ED!!!!!" Lisa screamed, shaking him fiercely.

"Huh? A…. what?" Ed said groggily, opening his eyes to see Lisa and Winry looming over him, faces stricken with worry.

"AHH!!" Ed jumped, scrambling to his feet. Startled, Lisa and Winry reached out to prevent him from moving around too much.

"Huh?" Ed said, looking around. He was back in the red and blue glowing laser tag room. "Uh… What happened?" he questioned.

"You tripped running away from me and knocked yourself out." Lisa said as she and Winry stood up.

"What-" he started

"Don't worry, I called time out. Everyone should be here soon." Lisa informed him, cutting him off.

"Oh."

Just then, everyone congregated on the spot.

"What happened?" Yuko asked impatiently.

"Ed knocked himself in the head really hard, so Lisa pushed the emergency button so she could help." Winry clarified.

"Ed, are you still okay to play?" Kyou asked him, impatiently tapping his laser gun on his shoulder.

"Uhh…" he said rubbing his head.

"CONTINUE FIGHT." The voice over the speaker droned. "NO ONE WILL LEAVE. GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE BASE, AND THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE."

"What the-?" Lisa frowned at the voice.

Kaylee looked at Kagome. "She's…"

Kyou's head snapped to Kaylee. "What do you mean, 'She'?"

"I meant the monitor of the game needs to be fixed." Kaylee said, not meeting the searching gazes of the boys.

"We can't continue while he's hurt!" Winry put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE." The voice repeated, sounding agitated.

Lisa pointed to the speakers, a bit of kitsune-bi (fox-fire) crackling around her. "THAT'S ENOUGH! I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

There was silence on the arena as the music shut off and no one moved. A faint static came from the speakers before there was a loud click. Then a rumble. Then-

POOF!

"What the heck just happened??!!" Kagome cried.

"Someone changed our location!" Ichigo said, pushing himself off the... ground?

Everyone looked around, then at Lisa. She just shook her head. "I didn't do it. Neither did Kaylee. It must have been..."

She trailed off as she realized where they were. On... a pirate ship. The waves rocked the boat a bit, and they all looked up at Kyou as he hissed.

"What?! Cat's hate water! I can't help it!" He glared.

"Why are we here? What are we supposed to do?" Kagome said, wandering to the edge of the boat- er... ship.

Kaylee, meanwhile, danced in circles with the joy of a five-year-old on Christmas. "PIRATES!!!!" She gleefully ran up to the helm, admiring the view.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Kagome wandered into the captain's quarters, looking for some kind of clue. "Hey!" She shouted, drawing in the rest of the crew. Once they assembled, she held up a piece of paper. "Look what this says. 'Seek you the treasure, follow the feather. What's in store is more than you bargained for. Find ye the one ye seek, when the sun is at its peak.' What do you think that means?" She waved the paper in the air.

"What if 'the one ye seek' is Andi? And the treasure's gotta be gold. It's only natural." Kaylee mused.

"What would we want with gold?" Winry asked. She looked around at the people in the cabin. "Wait, where did everyone go?!"

They looked at their number, and saw a couple people were missing. "Head count!" Roy cried. They lined up with girls on one side and boys on the other, seeing that the girls were yet again out-numbered. Roy, Ed, Miroku, Kyou, Kyo and Ichigo stood facing Lisa, Kaylee, Kagome, Yuko and Winry.

"Not fair!" Winry complained. "How come it's uneven?"

"All the better for us!" Miroku and Roy hooked elbows and danced in a circle. (A/N: Miroku's already got a new friend!)

Yuko glanced around the room. "How are we going to know where to go?" She asked.

"What about this?" Ed held up a rolled up piece of paper labeled "map" that was lying on the table next to him.

"That could work! And I saw a compass was built into the helm! This is going to be so much fun!" Kaylee gushed, zooming next to Ed to look at the map as he spread it out.

Everyone gathered to look. And then face-palmed.

"What the heck?!" Lisa screamed.

"This is the worst map I've ever seen." Miroku snickered. The "map" was four circles, a dotted line connecting each. The circles were labeled First, Second, Third, and EPIC. There were little squiggled lines that must have meant the ocean, and an "X" on each circle.

"We'll just have to find out where to go." Kyo said, snatching the paper up and walking out. "We'll continue course, and see where we hit. We can go on from there."

"OKAY!" They chorused, following him out.

"Now, does anyone know how to take care of a ship?" Ichigo asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Kaylee said, waving her arms in the air. "I watched Pirates of the Caribbean about 20 gazillion times."

"So Kaylee is Captain-ish thingy, and I'll be second in command. Alright?" Lisa said.

"I don't think so!" Came a voice from the lower decks. "This is my ship. And me and my little 'buddy' are first in the chain of command. You came after." A man emerged, bright, spiky, long, flaming red hair glinting in the sunlight, as well as his vivid green eyes. Two upside-down triangle tattoos were under said green orbs, and there was a smirk on his lips. A small blond young-looking man emerged from the darkness next to him. His cerulean eyes almost matched the color of the ocean.

"Shut up, jerk. You don't even know where we are. You and I just showed up here a moment before they did." He turned to Lisa. "Hey. I'm Roxas, and this is-"

Lisa shook her head and sighed and waved her hand in his direction. "I know who you are. Now I'm SURE that it was Andi who brought us here. Hey, Ax-"

The ship went quiet as a sound that was unmistakable for a fangirl squeal. They all looked around, but couldn't find the source of the noise. It seemed to come from... the ocean? Lisa shook her head and blinked. "Anyways, Axel, if you don't do what we say, I'm going to throw you in the water. I know that Mr. Fire-Elemental doesn't like water, just like Mr. Kitty, so get over yourself."

Axel 'eep-ed' while Kyou grumbled about being called "Mr. Kitty."

"Kyo will be in charge of navigating, and the rest is the same. Everybody listen to Kaylee's orders." Lisa smiled in spite of the weird change of events. This was going to be interesting.

---------------------------------

"PIRATE CLOTHES!!!" Kaylee cheered, looking at her new clothes. She now sported the traditional triangular pirate hat and leathery clothing, and Lisa now donned a black t-shirt with a large red skull and crossbones adorning the front, blood red baggy pants, and a red and black bandana. Everyone else all wore a plain black shirt and baggy red pants.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kaylee giggled.

**End Chapter 5-A Dark Place and Andrea's Wrath**

_ A/N: Oh emm gee we have a PLOT!!!_

Okay, yet again we have a list of characters and Japanese for y'allWo0t!For ye deprived souls who might want to know who these people are, and for various other reasons.

Characters:

Kagome, Miroku: Inuyasha

Kyo: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Kyou, Ayame, Shigure: Fruits Basket

Roy, Ed, Winry: Full Metal Alchemist

Ichigo: Bleach

Axel, Roxas: Kingdom Hearts

Tamaki: Ouran High School Host Club

Yushin, Nobara: Crimson Hero

Kyohei, Sunako: Wallflower

Yuko: XXXHolic

Lisa, Kaylee, Andrea/Andi: Tsukikari Kitsune, Slain by Bunnies, and Axel-Seme

Japanese:

Kitsune-bi: fox-fire


End file.
